


Consequences

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy - character, Family, Gen, Lucius Malfoy - character, Narcissa Malfoy - character, Regret, Vignette, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No more, Lucius," his wife says, and he lifts his head to meet her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Downstairs, the others are laughing. Deep and rolling, dark and wicked, their laughter fills the rooms of his home, soaks into the walls and taints the very air. Above it all, Bella's wild cackle rides like ice in the clouds, falls with the sting of hail.

Upstairs, Lucius clenches one fist until his nails dig into his palm and cut through his skin. Blood drips onto the floor. He squeezes his eyes closed and shivers, trying desperately to block out the sounds of violent, vicious glee. He does not see them, but he cannot stop hearing them, and for one moment he thinks of taking his wand and driving it into his ears, of slicing them to ribbons from the inside so that he will never have to hear that laughter again.

His hand passes over his wand on the mantle and instead he grabs the goblet waiting there. He drains it in three gulps, the dark wine filling his mouth so quickly he cannot swallow it all, and he rubs his chin on his sleeve to scrub away the wasted drops. He turns to find the bottle, to refill his glass and drink again, but a slender hand touches his wrist. "No more, Lucius," his wife says, and he lifts his head to meet her eyes.

"No more," Narcissa says again, and Lucius slowly, slowly, slowly releases his grip on the goblet. Narcissa takes it from him, puts it well out of his reach, and returns to wrap her fingers around his hand. She holds him, her thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

Lucius clings to her with one hand, clings to the fireplace mantle with the other. A soft sound at the door catches his attention and he looks to see Draco standing there, his cheeks gaunt and his eyes shadowed. "They're leaving," he says. "Good night, Mum."

"Good night, darling," she says, and Lucius wonders how either of them can say that when no nights have been good in too long.

Lucius looks at his son, at Draco's grey eyes rimmed with red, at the fading bruise on Draco's cheek. Bella has been giving lessons again, and it makes his heart clench in his chest as he sees the evidence. The consequences. "Draco," he says, his hand sliding from the mantle to reach out. "Son."

Draco turns his head and his eyes harden. A muscle jumps in his cheek and his lips go white as he presses them together. He inhales, slow and deliberate, the sound a hiss in the silence. He inclines his head a bare inch, not even enough to stir his fringe. "Lucius."

He leaves without another word.

Lucius stares into the cold fireplace at the ash that has stained the stones. He swallows hard in efforts to clear his throat, but the lump lodged in it may stay there for years. "Cissy," he finally says, his voice barely a whisper. "Cissy, what have I done? What do we do?"

Her hand tightens around his. "We survive," she says, and she rises up on her toes to press a kiss to his jaw. "We will do what it takes to survive. To keep our family whole."

Lucius draws her against his chest and buries his face in her hair. He does not know if they will ever be whole again.


End file.
